Charlie Claire Kate Jack: Attack of wild Creatures
by Oreata
Summary: Really called The Adventures of Charlie, Claire, Kate, and Jack: Attack of the Wild Creatures, it was to long. Claire's baby is kidnapped they have to go find it...


Hey hey people! This is a NEW story, written by my friend and I! YAY for _teamwork_. Lol. Okay so we are going to be writing this, its about Charlie, Claire, Jack and Kate. I will be playing the parts of Kate and Jack, she will be Charlie and Claire? Clear as mud? Good!

Chapter 1:

Kate and Jack sat stood talking as the gentle wind brushed through their hair.

"How long have we been on here, I've lost track." Kate asked.

"It's been about two months now." he told her putting a hand on his hip. In the distance

Claire was sobbing hysterically. Charlie was trying o comfort her...it wasn't working to

well. "Claire!! What's wrong??"

"HE TOOK MY BABY!!" she yelled still sobbing.

"Who??" Charlie asked frantically. "That creep Ethan!" Charlie looked around and saw

Jack and Kate. "HEY! We can use some help over here you two!" he shouted towards

them. Kate and Jack looked up at Claire and Charlie. Quickly they ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, somewhat frantic

"Ethan! He took Claire's baby! We have to find him!" Charlie said as he tightened his

grip around Claire to comfort her even more. She was crying uncontrollably

"Claire, it will be alright." Kate began, reaching out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to find your baby. I'll go to Locke get some stuff, and tell some of the

other's were leaving." She said.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Jack asked as Kate ran off. Claire looked at Kate

and said 'thank you' very quietly. She then put her face in her hands and started calming

down.

"The last time I saw him was about two hours ago. He went that way!" Charlie said as he

pointed in a direction

"Okay, you guys get a few things together, food, and water, any other supplies might be

useful, but don't bring to much. We don't no how long we'll be out there." Jack told them

Charlie nodded and looked at Claire.

"We'll find him okay?" Claire nodded; her tears were starting to dry up. She looked into

Charlie's blue eyes and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go get some stuff together." Charlie said as he let go of Claire and they

walked side-by-side gathering supplied. Jack took one glance back at Charlie and Claire

before turning around to get his stuff together.

"Kate!" He called she came over.

"What's up?" She asked brushing a black curl out of her face.

"Get some stuff together, we need to get going."

"K, here's a knife." She told him handing him one of Locke's many hunting knives.

"Thanks." He said glancing up to the sky.

"No Problem, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Kate turned around and walked off to get

her stuff

After a couple minutes, Claire was in he woods, with Charlie following closely

behind her.

"Now what?" he asked Jack as a rustle founded in the bushes. Charlie went in front of

Claire and put his arms out to protect her.

"Guys, wait up." Kate yelled running after them, brushing the plants out of her face. Jack

was close behind. "I still have you knives!"

"Why did you guys go on your own, you should have waited for us, its not safe." Jack

told them. Claire and Charlie both looked towards Jack and Kate "We thought you were

right behind us." Claire said.

"Yeah, well we weren't." Jack said, and Kate handed them their knives.

"Keep them with you, just in case." She said. Charlie and Claire grabbed the knives.

"Sorry." they both said

"It's okay." Kate said sympathetically. Jack nodded, and said they should get a move on if

they wanted to find the baby. The two of them both nodded and started moving on.

"Wait, you guys were behind us the entire time, so what was in the bushes?" Claire asked

stopping in her tracks, causing Charlie to bump write into her.

"I'm not sure we want to find out, let's hurry up." Charlie told her.

"Yeah." Kate agreed; Jack nodded as well. The four quickened their pace through the

trees. As they ventured along, each of them was overcome by the feeling that there was a

long journey ahead of them. Though know one had said it, they all knew they were

thinking the same thing. This was just the beginning.

Okay so that's it for chapter 1, give me and my lovely friend a review! And we will be very happy people and update! We love review! woot woot!


End file.
